


Marching Orders

by Acidqueen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidqueen/pseuds/Acidqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Shepard heads up to his cabin to get some sleep before heading off to Omega--and winds up having rank pulled on him by Kaidan.</p><p>(This work features the Shepard from "The Invisible In Between")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marching Orders

Shepard got off the elevator and saw Ninja waiting for him just outside the door to his cabin. “Hey there, tiny cat--what’re you doing out here?” The little cat let out a high-pitched meow and padded over to rub up against Shepard, then sat down outside the elevator and started to groom himself. The elevator door opened Ninja got on, and the door closed behind him. Shepard looked up at the camera in the corner and shook his head.

The door to his cabin opened, and he walked in to see Kaidan standing in the middle of the room wearing nothing but a towel, his back to the door. Shepard quietly slipped off his boots and padded down the steps. He put his arms around Kaidan’s waist and playfully nipped his left earlobe. “Well, well, well,” Shepard purred. “I haven’t even left yet, and already you’re settling in to my cabin.”

“Maybe I just came to feed the cat,” Kaidan quipped. He smirked and lolled his head to one side, exposing the side of his neck to Shepard.

“While wearing a towel?” Shepard kissed Kaidan’s neck and rested his head on the Major’s shoulder, inhaling the faint smell of the soap from his cabin's shower. “Really.” He lightly skimmed a hand up Kaidan’s muscular torso, his fingertips tingling at the residual static on his skin. He slipped his other hand under the towel, which made it fall to the floor.

“Really.” Kaidan turned in Shepard’s embrace and smirked at him. The heavy cloth of Shepard’s pants brushing against his manhood sent a shiver of excitement down his spine, and he felt himself starting to get hard. “I may have also decided to take a shower...seeing as how I’m more or less here on a regular basis.” He gave Shepard a kiss and put his arms around the Commander’s waist, and Shepard responded by moving his hands down to Kaidan’s bare ass. “And about that...are you really planning to go to Omega by yourself?”

“Yeah, I am.” Shepard sighed. “I’m not thrilled at the prospect of going in there without you or anyone else on the…” Kaidan cut him off with a passionate kiss.

“Commander…” Kaidan asked authoritatively, “Don’t you think that you’re a little overdressed?” To accentuate his point, Kaidan ground his crotch into Shepard’s and playfully waggled his eyebrows. Shepard smirked and humped his crotch against Kaidan's hip.

“Am I, now?” he asked. “And what do you suggest I do about that?” Kaidan suddenly disengaged himself from his lover’s embrace and took a step back, dick now at full attention.

“Strip, soldier!” he barked, fixing Shepard with a commanding stare. “Slowly, so I can enjoy the view.”

Shepard snapped to attention and saluted, silently cursing that habit of his. “Yes sir, Major Alenko sir!” He opened his shirt as slowly as he could, one snap at a time, and untucked it from his pants. He stood there for a moment with his shirt wide open, then started to undo the clasp of his belt buckle.

“Commander,” Kaidan growled, “What the hell do you think you’re doing going after your pants before you’ve got your shirt off?!” He crossed his arms and stood with his hips thrust slightly forward, his erection jutting proudly. “You get that shirt off now, Marine!” 

Shepard reached up and started to take his shirt off. “Is this slow enough for you, Major?” Kaidan nodded, and Shepard lazily dragged his shirt down his arms and casually tossed it onto the couch. “May I take my pants off now, Major?”

“Yes,” Kaidan said, “You may take your pants off now.” Shepard unclasped his belt and started to ease his pants down. “Ten-hut!” Kaidan ordered, making Shepard stand to attention, hands at his sides, with an incriminating bulge in his pants. He uncrossed his arms and walked forward, his erect uncut cock bouncing a bit with each step. “Marine,” Kaidan rasped menacingly, “Is that a weapon on your person?”

Shepard nodded and swallowed a little nervously. “I don’t un--”

Kaidan thrust his hand down Shepard’s pants and cupped his balls, and smirked when Shepard bit his lip. Kaidan activated his barrier and smiled. “I asked you,” he said, “Is this a weapon on your person?” To punctuate his point, Kaidan gently squeezed Shepard's balls.

Shepard exhaled sharply at the feel of static electricity tickling him. “Yes, Major.” Kaidan arched an eyebrow, and Shepard continued. “That’s a weapon on my person...sir.” Kaidan smirked and shifted his arm to free Shepard’s cock from its confines, letting the Commander’s pants fall down around his calves. Shepard was hard, and a couple drops of pre-cum already moistened the tip of his cock. He tried and failed to hold back a whimper at the charge that tingled through him when Kaidan flicked his thumb partway up the underside to tease him. “Major...request permission…” the Commander half-whispered.

“Permission to...what?” Kaidan gently squeezed Shepard’s balls and grinned when he saw Shepard’s brow knit in frustration. He moved his hand up to encircle the shaft of his lover’s cock, and barely swiped his thumb across the sensitive head, which elicited another whimper. “What are you asking permission to do, Commander?”

“Permission to get off...sir.” Shepard bit his lip and valiantly resisted the urge to thrust against Kaidan’s grip. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, and he felt beads of sweat start to form on his brow. Kaidan leaned forward and skimmed his lips over Shepard’s collarbone, and the Commander gritted his teeth.

“You want to get off, Marine?” Kaidan growled the words in Shepard’s ear. He continued teasing his lover’s cock with his biotics, reaching around with his free hand to lightly tickle a sensitive spot at the base of the Shepard’s spine, just above his tailbone. “Do you?” Shepard nodded, eyes still closed. “I can’t hear you,” Kaidan slowly whispered. “Do you want to get off...Marine?”

“Yes sir,” Shepard hissed. He turned his face up toward the ceiling and gritted his teeth.

“I can’t hear you.” Kaidan thrust his cock against Shepard’s hip while continuing to lightly stroke him.

“Yes sir,” Shepard whimpered. The blue backlight from the fishtank made the beads of sweat on the Commander’s skin shimmer.

Kaidan punctuated his words with strokes. “I...can’t…hear…you…” he growled.

Shepard reached up and grabbed Kaidan by the shoulders. “Yes...SIR!” he bellowed, finally driven over the edge. He thrust his cock against Kaidan’s grasp as he came all over the Major’s arm and hand and stomach. Shepard leaned against his lover, panting, and slowly sank to his knees. “Goddamn…” He took a couple of deep breaths, then looked up at Kaidan. “Why Major,” he coyly remarked, “I seem to have made a mess.”

“Yes, indeed you have, Commander.” Kaidan replied. “And I didn’t give you permission to get off either,” he snarked.

Shepard smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. “Sometimes it’s better to ask forgiveness than to ask permission...sir.” Kaidan opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was a surprised gasp when Shepard took the Major's thick cock in his mouth. Kaidan let out a deep exhale and dropped his barrier, and Shepard responded by raising his own barrier and pulling back to tease his lover's cock and balls with licks and static-y kisses.

“Gonna come, Commander…” Kaidan rasped, hands on Shepard’s shoulders, “get ready...oh god Stannis, here it comes!” Shepard immediately went down on Kaidan’s cock one last time, and was rewarded by a gush of hot spunk over his tongue. He went all the way down to bury his nose in Kaidan’s pubes, fighting his gag reflex as the Major’s cock throbbed, his balls pumping their load down Shepard’s throat. He pulled back slowly, letting his tongue tickle the sensitive underside of Kaidan’s cock before disengaging with a final swipe of his tongue over the head.

“Am I forgiven, Major?” Shepard smiled impishly and licked his lips, his deep blue-green eyes twinkling in the light from the aquarium.

Kaidan helped Shepard up off the floor, and gave him a lingering kiss as the two of them embraced. “Yes,” Kaidan replied with a smirk. “Your orders now,” he quipped, “are to join me in the shower.” He gave Shepard a playful smack on the ass and another kiss, and strode up the steps and into the bathroom.

“Yes sir!” Shepard replied. He stepped out of his pants, grabbed the towel from the floor, and trotted after the Major of his heart.


End file.
